


Pies fríos.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Los hábitos de Jean, tan malos como el café que prepara, siempre permanecen, se estancan y Eren odia esa parte de él, o puede que no... del todo.





	Pies fríos.

Jean no cambiaba.  
Ni su tinte y corte mensual, ni su estado de whatsapp, ni los pelos en sus piernas…, ni siquiera compraba otros piercings para decorarse la oreja horadada, esa que insistió en pincharse cuando aún era un crío y no tenía la autorización de su madre. Que es cosa del pasado, dice, pero es incapaz de quitárselo aún si tiene el ridículo signo del ying y el yang, cuyo significado y procedencia desconoce.

Si no cambiaba eso, mucho menos su temperatura corporal. Y Eren, a pesar de estar acostumbrado, se seguía irritando debido a esto.

Cuando hacía calor, lo toleraba. Pues había comenzado a conocerle las mañas en pleno verano, cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos.  
Primero se trajo algunas ropas porque “cuando salgo de la pileta no tengo qué ponerme”, luego comenzó a dejar los auriculares por acá, el usb por allá, la mochila con los útiles escolares y, finalmente pero no por eso menos importante, su presencia. Todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo, instalado en la casa de Yeager, la cual ahora reclamaba como suya.

Y nada de esto le molestaba al castaño, no del todo, pues su existencia allí lo salvaba de cualquier sensación de soledad que pudiera llegar a experimentar. Sin embargo, había una parte de Jean que seguía odiando.

Sus pies y manos frías.

Con el calor que el sol emanaba, llegaba a ansiar algo de ese contacto que Kirschtein le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, ahora estaban en invierno. Las cobijas no parecían alcanzarles y la compañía humana no ayudaba. No cuando Jean se encargaba de meterle las manos frías en la espalda y los pies congelados entre las piernas.

Jean no lo ayudaba a encontrar calidez, sino que se la robaba. No le alcanzaba con robarle la comida del refrigerador, su cargador cuando no encontraba el propio e incluso dinero que encontraba por ahí. Sino también su temperatura. Jean se encargaba de controlarla, ya sea helándolo con contactos inesperados así como besándolo sin pedir permiso, haciendo que el calor (y el color también) le subiera al rostro. O cuando, gracias al ocio y su tendencia a tocarlo sin darse cuenta, las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a pasearse por la espalda de Yeager, despacio, formando figuras que no se unían ni formaban nada hasta que, sus bocas, ardiendo por el deseo, se buscaban, y cada parte de sus hormonales cuerpos intentaba rozarse con el ajeno.

O cuando, con actitudes infantiles, lograba helarle la sangre. Congelar sus pensamientos y, a veces, hasta el aliento. Como esas veces cuando no le respondía los llamados durante días y, al volver a verlo, se limitaba a mirarlo con desprecio impropio del amor que, se supone, le tenía.

 

Jean no cambia.

Ni sus actitudes, ni su ropa interior desteñida, ni esas zapatillas rotas que se empeña en usar a pesar de haberlas comprado en 2013.

Jean no cambia y por eso a Eren le gusta. Porque le sigue besando los párpados y la frente cuando cree que está dormido, porque le huele el cabello apenas Yeager se lo seca luego de una ducha y, también, porque sigue hablándole con el mismo tono de voz cuando ambos están en la cama, a punto de dormir.

 

 _“Hey, Eren…”_ , y las palabras se quedan en su boca una y otra vez. Se le atoran en la garganta, negándose a avanzar y salir a explorar el mundo exterior.  


Si Jean algún día cambia, Eren espera que sea para finalmente decir lo que tiene guardado desde que comenzó a susurrarle cuando se acomodan bajo las cobijas.

 

_“Te amo, ¿sabes?”._

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía meses que no escribía y quise intentar con un erejean chiquitito. [No tenía nada de shingeki subido acá, ya era momento].  
> Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de su simpleza.
> 
> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
